


Sacrifice

by Spoonie



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gary sacrifices himself, Major character death - Freeform, What if Gary got to the bomb first?, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonie/pseuds/Spoonie
Summary: What if Gary noticed the bomb on Little Cato's back first?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Sacrifice

I took a deep breath, my shoulders burning from the harried climb. I smiled softly at Quinn, turning to check on Avocato and the kid. My heart warms I was watch Avocato murmur something to Little Cato, unshed tears lining his eyes. Avocato brought his son in for a hug, his arms desperately wrapping around Little Cato. My heart melted, knowing Little Cato was finally going to have the dad he needed in his life, an old bitterness for my parents seeming to wash away.  
As Avocato’s arms shifted, I noticed the sharp flash of red, the dark bomb stark against the kid’s yellow shirt. The shrill beeping filling the room. Avocato’s eyes filled with confusion and my heart stuttered to a halt.  
No, was all I could think, I’m not letting this happen again. And without thinking, my legs were moving, my mind and logic left far behind. Avocato’s horrified eyes met mine, his hands clenched on Little Cato’s shoulders.  
“Dad?” Little Cato warbled out. I tore the bomb from his back and continued to sprint for the other end of the hanger. My friend’s screams echoed behind me as the bomb crescendos to a continuous scream.

Silence. Emptiness. My fear melted away even as I watched the Galaxy One drifts further from me. I could just barely make out Avocato’s form, Little Cato clinging to his side. I smiled softly at their silhouette. My eyes slip close as I drift into the brilliant nebula surrounding us. Avocato had his boy, and Little Cato had his Dad. That was good enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, I found this while searching through my files. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and if you notice any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
